Mark of Athena
by percabethlover10
Summary: 3 book in the HOO series, just how I think it will go. Not your average MOA story!really,really different/strange/funny/romantic! pls read and review! Percabeth, Groviper, Frazel and so much more! Will it be Jsper or Jeyna? Read 2 find out ! Hope u like !
1. Landing!

**THALIA**

Never, in the 8 years I had known Annabeth, had I seen her like this. Pacing back and forth in her room, muttering random words under her breath, her hands picking at the scab on her left arm... I'm honestly quite sure she's developed a mental illness in the 8 months Percy's been gone.

"Annabeth", I say in most soothing voice, "it's going to be alright, were almost there."

"I know, it's just the not knowing that's killing me, ya know?. I mean if I knew he was OK, that he didn't have a new girlfriend and that he remembered me, I wouldn't be stressing out about it, but now I am because I don't know that yet!" she rambled on.

I'm no therapist, but thanks to "Freaky Friday" , I know to just nod my head once in a while and let her talk.

"Thalia", she says, "are you even listening to me?"

Ack! She knows me to well!

"No", I admit, "but I know that Percy isn't stupid enough to be able to forget someone as unforgettable as you!"

She just sighs and continues to pace and mutter. Seriously, I need to take her to a mental doctor about this.

When I just can't take it anymore in here with Ms. Crazy, I head out on the deck to see when we're landing. Just then, Leo's voice comes over the speaker installed in the walls, thanks to our friend in the Hepheastus cabin.

"Alright my peeps, Supreme Commander of the Argo II here to inform you we'll be landing in 5." he bellows.

As soon as he gets off the intercom, Annabeth plows through all the people on the deck, causing a few cries of pain and sending kids tumbling over each other like dominos, out to get to the rail of the ship. When she caught her first sight of Camp Jupiter, her breath caught in her throat. I want to see to, so I follow her path of destruction. I gasp when I see it, it's so amazing. It was like a mini Rome, with temples of white marble and a coliseum to, right smack in the middle. There were also hundreds of little campers in togas that looked like ants. They would have been kind of comical, if you could ignore all of their pointy weapons pointed at us, ready to spear us if we were deemed dangerous.

I glanced over at Annabeth to see her face pale and clamy. I looked around to do a head count; Piper, Nico, Annabeth , Grover, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Leo, wait, LEO!

"LEO!", I screeched, "WHO'S DRIVINGTHIS TIN CAN!"

"It's a little thing I like to call AUTOPILOT! Don't yell at me!" he retorted.

"Oh", I say sheepishly.

Annabeth, sensing my embarrassment, tried to change the subject.

"Uh, guys? Where's Jason?"

We all look around, trying to locate him. Then, suddenly, I know where he is. I don't know how, I can just sense it.

"Wait right here guys, I'll be right back."

I race to the front of the ship to find him sitting on Festus' head looking at Camp Jupiter. I just stand there watching him for a moment before slowly coming up behind him. He hears me coming and has his coin out of his pocket and flipped into a sword before I could even scream.

"Okay! I surrender!" I cry mockingly with my hands up in the air.

"Oh, it's just you." He replied dismissively.

"JUST ME! Don't you meen your lovely, wonderful, talented sister who took time off to be here to support my little brother? Let me tell you, Artemis was NOT happy when her head Hunter had to take time off for family reasons!" I exclaim.

When I see my humour hasn't made him laugh, I decide to try a different approach.

"Jason," I say soothingly, "what's wrong?"

He sighs then says "I like Piper a lot, but I love Reyna! And what if my friends hate me for being gone so long? I can't live if they are!"

"Look," I reply, "I know it's not much help, but you gotta do what your heart tells you to do about Piper and Reyna. And don't even try the whole Betty-Archie-Veronica thing, that would be unfair to them and you. As for your friends hating you, if they blame this whole thing on you when it was out of your control, you know then they really never were your friends."

He just sits there for a while, letting what I just said sink in. I then realize that we'll be landing soon, so I get up and say goodbye then walk back to the front of the ship just as I hear the _THUD_ of the ship hitting the ground.

_Here we go! _I thought, _now or never._


	2. Gaea's plan

**A/N: HEY! First author's note here! so, ya! Thanks for reviewing! But, i need more! It makes me happy! And, also, someone with very keen eyes pointed out to me that nico was token by Gaea, so lets pretend he wasn't! K? GR8! On with the show! **

**Gaea**** (didn't see that one did ya?)**

The young dryad I was watching was almost to the proper area. Once there, my plan would commence. She was starting to get a little suspicious, no matter. My plan was unfalable! Once I have turned her into a killing machine, she will be flashed to the place where the prophecy of 7 will commence, ready to kill anything in her path to kill those 7 demigod vermin! The one there that cares about her more than anything will not let anybody lay a finger on her, let alone hurt her! And, I will send a warning to them through someone they trust; just to be sure they get the message! They will never make it to Rome!

**I know, it was short, but the next chapter will be nice and long! (if i get enough reviews! I expect at least 5!)**


	3. Juniper's mistake

**A/N: Hey, not much to say so, on with the story!**

**Juniper**

I'd gotten a note from Chiron saying to meet him in the forest by my tree. So, after lunch I head back there to see what he needs. When I'm about halfway there, I start to hear whispering in the trees, like a warning, but they stop as quickly as they'd started. It must have been my emagination I thought, though I kept my guard up. When the long trek back to my tree from the camp is almost over, I realize something. Why would Chiron send me a note to see me? Why wouldn't he Iris message me or talk to me in person. To late, I realize that this was a trap, because I'm falling through darkness.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHHH! Cliffy! I've got hte next chappy already written up, but I need 10 reviews before I put it up, so start reviewing! REVIEW!**


	4. Juniper's training session

**A/N: i was bored 2day, so 2 updates 2 day! The Percabeth reunion will be soon, like 2 chappys away! **

**Juniper**

When I finally stopped falling, it occurred to me that I hadn't been crushed by the impact of the fall. The next thing I realized was that I was sitting in a dentist's chair with wires stuck to my head. When I tried to break free, there was an invisible force tying me to my chair. I started to panic. Why was I here? What did I do? I called out into the darkness surrounding me but nothing answered. Oh! What am I going to do without my tree? I'll start to lose my energy, then just vanish into the soil where my seed came from. That was the only reason I didn't go with my Grover to Camp Jupiter! Where was Grover now? Would anybody realize I didn't come to dinner and go looking for me? Suddenly a loud, hollow voice booms around me.

"Ah, silly dryad! No one will look for you! As to why you are here, that is simple. You will kill Grover and your friends, whether you like it or not! And do not worry about your tree, I'm the earth goddess, your tree will go with you wherever you go!"

"I'll never hurt Grover, Gaea! You'll have to kill me first!" I call out into nothingness.

"I find your ignorance refreshing, but you will do as I say!" it replies.

"How are you going to make me?"I taunt.

"You'll see!" it replies mysteriously.

I call out to it again and again, wanting it to answer my questions. I start to feel drowsy and the panic fades away. I struggle to keep my eyes open, but the tubes attached to my head must be injecting some sleep syrup because I find myself slipping into a drug induced sleep.

When I wake up again, I'm on what seems to be an electric chair. The loud hollow voice calls out to me again.

"You will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome."

My lips move all by themselves as I repeat what she said again and again and again. Strangely, I find myself believing what I'm saying.

"I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome. I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome. I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome. I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome."

**A/N: I do expect 10 reviews this time, k? **


	5. The Romans

**A/N: I know, the last three chappys were super short, and i'm ashamed, but here's a super long one to make up for it! For those of u who didn't understand last chappy, it will all become clear later... OOOOHHHHH! Mysterious! Guess wat? I got 7 REVIEWS! AAAHHHH! I luv u guys!**

**Percy**

Thud! Wow, I don't know much about this Leo kid, but I sure know he's a Hephaestus kid. The ship was hugs, easily the size of a swimming pool. And was that a dragon's head on the front? Oh well! I glanced over at Hazel and Frank and saw their hands intertwined together. I was super happy they liked each other, but it just reminded me of Annabeth and how we used to hold hands like that.

Just then, the hatch comes down on the ship and the door pops open, and out walks someone I've known since I was 12. Except she looked different somehow. Then I noticed it. The twitching in her hand, the knotted blonde hair, the muttering under her breath. She'd practically been driven crazy! To see my Annabeth like that, it just made me so mad at Hera for separating us! I swear, someday, she's going to get a piece of my mind!

After her came a guy I didn't know and a girl I didn't know holding hands. The guy had blonde hair and by the gasp of recognition from the Romans, I guessed he was Jason. The girl was stunning without trying. She had choppy hair and looked Native American. Then emerged a scrawny kid with brown curly hair and goat legs that I knew oh so well: Grover! Then came a girl with shocking red hair, a boy dressed completely in black, and a girl that looked Goth. After them, came two twins that had upturned noses and a mischievous look in their eyes and a girl with stringy auburn hair and a bandana that looked like she could crush me with her pinky. And, finally, some kid with chocolate brown hair and skin jumped from the side and, ignoring the others' cries of protest began to speak.

"YO! I'm Leo, but you can all call me Supreme Commander. Ya, well we're here to close the doors of death, whatever that means!" he calls.

Suddenly, Octavian yells "CHARGE!" and him and his little group of followers run at my friends.

I'm at Annabeth's side within 2 seconds, but by then she had already got them down on their knees, begging for her mercy. There was a shocked silence until Annabeth spoke loud and clear. I don't think she even noticed me next to her.

"We mean no harm, but will fight if attacked. If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have killed them already." She said gesturing towards Octavian and his entourage.

"As Leo mentioned, we must work together if we stand any chance against Gaea!" she continued.

"She's right," I add and Annabeth looks at me and blinks like she just realized I was there. "We're amazing on our own, but amazing doesn't cut it with the gods! We need to be victorious!"

Then, something incredibly weird happens. My eyes start to fog up and my mouth feels super dry. I hear everyone gasp and Annabeth scream. Then I hear a hollow voice begin to speak and every time it says a word, I feel weaker.

"This is a warning to the 7 who dare try to close the doors of death: when you do close them, I will personally make sure that they close with you on the inside! Do not even attempt; it's futile!" the voice cries.

I can hear Annabeth screaming, but I can't see anything. I want to comfort her, to try to make up for the 8 months I wasn't there.

That's when I put two and two together and realize I was being controlled. And I mean controlled by Gaea, the meanest mother earth ever! By the end of Gaea's rant, I felt so exhausted I could pass out, so that's what I did.

**Annabeth**

When I was speaking to the camp, I didn't even notice Percy standing right next to me until he spoke. I know everybody thinks I've gone a little crazy, I even think so to, but when I saw Percy, I felt like myself again. When he looked at me with those sea green eyes, I just completely melted. I stood there gawking at him, unsure if he was real or not.

Then, something so strange happened all I could do was scream. His eyes turned form green, to orange then to red. Then green fog poured out of his mouth in frothy sections, like he had rabies. When he started speaking in a hollow voice that was definitely not his, I understood: Gaea was controlling giving us a warning.

"This is a warning to the 7 who dare try to close the doors of death: when you do close them, I will personally make sure that they close with you on the inside! Do not even attempt; it's futile!" he cries.

Suddenly, he just falls to the ground, unconscious. I rushed to his side, screaming his name again and again. I could feel hands and voices telling me to move so they could help him, but I didn't want to leave his side.

The only thing that made me stop was a bright flash. After the light had faded, I noticed a very familiar dryad standing there with a vicious look in her eyes and an extremely pointy stick.

**A/N: I'm now going to do something one of my fav authors always does: have a conversation with one of my characters! Shout out to that author: PJOHPHGlove! Check out her stories!**

**Juniper: Wow! I wonder who the dryad was! Hihihih!**

**Me: Ugh, Juni, don't give it away!**

**Juniper: No, really, who is it?**

**Me: "SIGH" Oh, well! PLS REVIEW! THX! ;) **


	6. PERCABETH REUNION!

**A/N: Here comes the long awaited PERCABETH REUNUION! It may be a little disappointing to some, but i like it so, ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does!**

**Grover **

It started off amazing, we were at the Roman camp and they had attempted to kill us only once so far! That's when things started to go downhill. First, my best friend since we were 12 that we had only just located had to go off and get himself possessed by a goddess, then my girlfriend shows up. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but there was definitely something wrong. First of all, she randomly showed up in a bright flash of light like a god holding an incredibly pointy stick, not normal. Secondly, she was thousands of miles away from her tree, so she should be dead. You can call me stupid, but I was just so happy to see her that I didn't stop to think before calling her name.

"JUNIPER!"I cried.

She looked at me and that's when I realized something was wrong. Her normally hazel eyes were now red and narrowed as she focused on me.

""I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome. I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome. I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome. I will kill the 7 that are to go to Rome." she chants in a trance.

Then she does something very unJuniper like. She charges at me with her incredibly pointy stick aimed right at my heart. Suddenly she falls to the ground. I scream and run to her side. There's an arrow sticking out of her arm, but I don't see why she would fall to the ground because of that.

"Who shot her?" I cry angrily and in distress "WHO SHOT HER?" I yell even louder.

Then a very timid Thalia emerges from the crowd, her bow in hand.

"She was going to hurt you Grover," she says when I look about ready to punch her "She's only subdued! Look, its obvious Gaea's done something to her and we need to help her get better. She seems to want to kill the 7 that are going to go to Rome, so whoever she attacks is definitely going, OK?"

"She wasn't going to hurt me!" I yell at her, still furious.

"What was she going to do then, give you a big hug with her stick?" she retorts.

Well, she's got me there. I need to find the infirmary for Percy and Juniper, because Annabeth isn't going to be much help, she's still shaking Percy and screaming for him to wake up.

"Where's the infirmary?" I ask a girl that seems to be in charge with dark black hair. This girl would normally have been more intimidating than Annabeth, and that's saying a lot, but I was too worried about Juniper to be scared.

"Wait, what have we agreed on then, Greeks?" she answers.

It made me so angry that my girlfriend was lying on the ground unconscious and she wasn't going to help me.

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP ME SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

A stunned silence swept over the camps. Then all my friends rushed forward to help me, except for Annabeth who was still shaking Percy and screaming for him to wake up while an Asian boy with a baby face and a girl with hazel colored skin, hazel colored hair and hazel colored eyes tried to get Percy up.

Jason got up and spoke to the Romans.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! Yep, it's really me, Jason, praetor of the 5th legion, son of Zeus/Jupiter. Well, as I'm sure you guys well know, the doors of death have been opened, and the gods chose now, after thousands of years, to bring us together, no matter what the risks are, so it must be pretty serious. As the prophecy said, 7 will go to Rome and close them. Greeks get 3, Romans get 3, then we pick the last out of a hat. As you can see," he gestured at Percy's body, "Gaea is strong and getting stronger, so we must hurry. But, even through that, I think that we need celebratory War Games?"

When Annabeth and I glare at him he adds "Ya know, after Percy and Juniper are better!"

"Alright," the girl with dark brown hair says, "I think we all agree that Hazel, Frank and Percy should go." she gestures to the 2 people trying to pry Annabeth off Percy. "And how about a War Games as soon as Percy and Juniper are ready?"

They shook on it and when they did, Jason smiled at her and she smiled back, but not a friend smile, an "I like you" smile. Through the corner of my eye I could practically see the smoke coming out of Piper's ears.

Then the girl who smiled at Jason snapped her fingers and 2 very large men pushed Annabeth, Hazel and Frank away and hauled Percy onto their backs. Annabeth screamed like a wounded animal and burst into tears. Thalia and I raced over to her and she started to rub her back and I reassured her that those men are going to help Percy.

Then we got her up and followed the men who had also picked up Juniper to the infirmary. Annabeth plopped down next to Percy and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

**Annabeth**

I was screaming at Percy to wake up when 2 men just came up and pushed me off of him. When I burst into tears, Grover and Thalia calm me down, pick me up and then we follow the men with Percy and Juniper. Grover is so strong. Here is his girlfriend being lugged away and he's not even shed a tear. I'm sure he's crying like a little girl on the inside, but I'm so glad he's being so courageous.

When we get to the infirmary, I see Percy's limp body next to Juniper on one of the beds and Grover's shell breaks. He starts blubbering like a 2 year old and then I do. At one point, Thalia just stopped trying to calm us down and left.

I was hunched over Percy's legs all night, begging him to wake up. At around midnight, Grover, who was silently crying beside me, grabbed my hand.

"Remember the first time we met each other?" he asks "If it wasn't for Percy here, I wouldn't have ever met you. I guess when he comes to, I should thank him for that."

"If he ever comes to," I reply sadly, "You've seen Gaea's power. He could be, he-he c-could b-b-b-e-e-e-e" Then I burst into tears.

Grover, being Grover, understood what I meant, and started to rub my back and calm me down.

**Percy**

I blink my eyes and I see familiar blond curls cascading down a girl's back like a princess who was bent over my legs, sobbing. It was just like when we first met; even the drool dribbling down my chin was still there. I quickly wiped it off.

"Where am I?" I ask.

The girl jumps and I catch a glimpse of her startling grey eyes, like a storm.

"P-p-ercy?" she asks in disbelief, "Is that really you? Do you know who I am?"

"Annabeth" I breathe.

Then she jumps on me and gives me a big bear hug that would compete with those of a bear. I kiss her curly locks just to make sure they're real. I feel her shaking in my arms. I pull her back and see tears running down her completely perfect cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm just so relieved you're okay, I mean I was terrified you wouldn't remember me and that the Romans would attack us, which they did, and then you collapsed and Junip-"

I stopped her there with a kiss, because, well because I just hadn't kissed her in a long, long time. Immediately she stopped talking and, though at first a little confused, kissed me back. It was then, I knew, that if I made it through this terrible mess of a future that was set out for me, I wanted to be with Annabeth forever.

Hope ya liked it!

Love ya,

percabethlover10


	7. Senate House Meeting

**Hey, peeps! Not that many reviews, pretty disappointing, but we'll move on! But I expect more from my readers! Watevz! New chappy here!**

**Percy**

Annabeth stayed next to me all night after that. She lay above the covers next to, looking so peaceful, that I just felt like staring at her forever and ever and ever. But, a certain goat boy of no name just had to start mumbling about cheese enchiladas in his sleep. Annabeth stirred and looked groggily at me.

"Good morning, Wise Girl!" I tease.

"Umphhhhh" she groans and rolls over.

At the sounds of our voices, Grover wakes up. He was sitting beside a girl with brown hair laying unconscious on the bed next to mine holding her hand. His eyes widen when he sees me and I grin at him. I ease Annabeth off of me, too much protest and I give Grover the bear hug he deserves. For a small guy, he's pretty good at crushing my bones, a close second to Tyson's hugs.

"Good to see ya, buddy!" I say.

"You to, _buddy_!" he replies teasingly.

"Are you guys done? Or do you guys need a minute?" an oh so familiar Goth girl with raven hair calls out from the door frame with a guy with blond hair standing next to her.

"You're just jealous cause' you didn't get the first hug, Thals!" I reply slyly.

"Well, ya got me there!" Thalia Grace says as she gives me a hug that almost compares to Grover's. Almost.

The blond guy next to me clears his throat awkwardly. Thalia pulls away from me and glances at the guy.

"Percy, Grover, this is my full brother, Jason Grace." she states nervously.

I must have confused written all over my face because she starts to explain, but is interrupted by Octavian knocking on the open door.

"What?" I growl. I know, it's a little harsh, but hey, the guy tried to kill my girlfriend! A look of terror flashes over his face, but vanishes as quickly as it came.

"Well, if you must know, I was sent here, against my will, mind you, to alert all of you Graekus," at that he looks pointedly at Jason, who suddenly find the floor very attractive, "that there is an emergency Senate house meeting in an hour, Jackson." He says the last word with absolute disgust.

Annabeth, now fully awakened by the sound of our voices is up in a flash with Octavian pressed up against the wall and her dagger at his throat.

"Don't you talk that way about us!" she seethes.

"Is this your girlfriend, Jackson?" he asks, still as arrogant as ever.

"Yep" I state proudly.

"Lucky you!" he snarled and Annabeth dug her knife deeper into his neck. He yelped, pulled away and ran out the door cursing in various different languages the Greeks.

"So, you have a full brother?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the way to the Senate house. You three better get changed; you look like the Aphrodite cabin gave you a makeover when they're mad. That's to say; really bad." She says eyeing our bed head and PJs. I glance over at Grover and see him looking regretfully at Juniper.

"You know, you could stay with her. I could go to the meeting in your name and mine." When I say this, his face lights up and he nods his head like a toddler who just got asked if he wanted to live in candy land.

"Alright." I turn to Annabeth "Let's go get ready. K?"

She nods her head and I take her by the hand and drag her to the infirmary bathroom.

"Ladies first" I say gesturing through the door. She laughs and goes in.

I waited, like 20 minutes outside the door! I mean, honestly? When she finally emerges from the bathroom, my waiting pays off.

She looked amazing without trying! No, amazing doesn't cut it. She looked gorgeous. She had on jean shorts and a peace T-shirt with little owl earrings on. But that wasn't the best part of the outfit. The necklace she had on was the one I had given her the last time I saw her, 8 months ago. It was a heart locket with swirled grey and sea green gems and even though I couldn't see it, I knew there was the picture of us at Montauk on the inside.

I must have been staring because she started to blush. She never would have done that before. Maybe the 8 month time gap had broken part of our relationship that couldn't be repaired. Maybe it would never be the same between us ever again. No, I won't let that happen.

"You look AMAZING!" I whisper, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Don't you ever forget that, Seaweed Brain!" she smirks.

I chuckle, kiss her temple and break away into the bathroom. After I'm done, I walk out to find that everyone's gone without me. Everyone except Grover who fell asleep in the chair next to Juniper's bed. _Well, I'm glad to see you to_! I think to myself.

Then I see what they wanted. Annabeth is sitting on the infirmary bed, waiting for me. Our friends wanted us to have some "alone time". We have the best friends in the world.

When she sees me, Annabeth gets up and takes my hand.

"So, will you be my tour guide?" she asks.

"Of course, Wise Girl." I reply. I drag her out the door by the hand, much to her protest, into the yard outside the infirmary and out onto the path. When we get to the fork in the road, I slow a little and the protests from her stop. We stroll down the path, talking like we hadn't been ripped from each other for 8 months and talk about the camps.

"How is Chiron? And Rachel? And the Stolls?" I ask.

"They're all fine. Chiron, the camp director still directs the camp. Rachel, the oracle, still tells the future. And the Stolls, the biggest pranksters in camp, still pull the biggest pranks in camp. They're all just the way they were when you, um, ya know, left, except they may have aged a few months!" she replies mockingly.

I laugh, then she starts laughing and pretty soon, were guffawing (**i know, weird choice of words!)**. We start to attract funny stares from the people around us, so we try to stifle our laughs.

We approach a huge circular marble building surrounded by a gorgeous garden full of just about every flower in my vocabulary, and then some. I hear Annabeth gasp. I knew how she felt. I mean this is every architect's dream!

I spin her around; kiss her, than drag her through the front doors-first big mistake. They had already started and we practically busted the doors down! Everybody was looking at us!

I looked over at Annabeth and saw that her face was cool. That was one of the things I loved about her. She had a rock hard emotionless face when she was embarrassed, under pressure or nervous. Of course, no one knew that but me.

"Percy, thank you for joining us." Calls Reyna, "You may come have a seat." She gestures to the spot next to hers.

"Um, actually Reyna, there's something I would like to do first. I would like to hand my praetorship back to the rightful owner-Jason."

I don't actually want to give up my position, but, I guess if Jason and I are going to be working together, we may as well start out on the right foot. It definitely worked, because Jason's face lights up and he comes up to thank me so many times, I lost track of the number.

I look over at Annabeth and I see her calculating eyes analysing my face. I know she knows my plan- she's a daughter of Athena!

"All right then, Percy, I guess Jason can come up and sit here." Reyna gestures to the spot next to hers and Piper looks like smoke is going to start coming out of her nose. I can see the spot she reserved for Jason.

"Alright, down to business. Greeks, I think Octavian has something to say about his behaviour when you arrived?"She looks very pointedly at Octavian who mutters his apology, "I believe we all know who's going on this quest?"

She was right, it had never been spoken, but we all knew who was going. Obviously Hazel, Frank and I, plus Annabeth and Grover. Definitely that Jason kid. I and he must be pretty important if a god went to the trouble of switching us. I'm not quite sure, but I think that Jason's 2 friends are pretty important to.

"All who wish to go come up now." She calls when people shake their heads.

The 6 others I know are going come up, with the exception of Grover, along with Octavian, cocky as usual.

"Well, we have 7 up here!" Reyna exclaims, "Well, that's perfect!"

"Um, Reyna? I'm sure Grover would be here. I came in his name, so he's up here to." I whisper to her.

"Well," Reyna calls out to the crowd "We have an 8th person who wants to go but couldn't be here right now. Obviously, I can't go, I have to keep camp in shape. The only fair way to choose would be to see who's the strongest. Let's say, a War Games to check the others out? Does the Senate agree?"

They all agree with nods of their heads.

"I object! I-"Octavian cries.

"Octavian!" Reyna booms "I asked the Senate!"

That sure quiets him and Reyna regains her composure.

"Alright, in 2 days, we will have both camps compete in War Games to determine who goes on the quest. Any other matters to discuss?"She asks.

I suddenly remember Grover, hunched over Juniper's bed.

"What about Juniper?" I call out when I get many confused looks from the Roman camp; I add "Ya know, the dryad who showed up? The one with the pointy stick? Do we have any idea what happened to her and what we're going to do about it?"

"I'm pretty sure Juni was possessed by Gaea, or it's just an image of her created by Gaea. Later, we can Iris message camp and see if she there. If she is, than what we have here is an image, if not, we can send her back to camp and let Chiron take care of her." Annabeth responds in perfect logic.

"Alright, Senate dismissed!" Reyna calls out, signalling the end of the meeting.

**Longest chappy yet! New personal record! Pls review! Remember;**

**Review=update!**


End file.
